DOLLARS
by SoundLove
Summary: Ella es la mente científica, la parte creativa. Él es quien se encarga de la distribución y organización. Un negocio del bajo mundo. Se un futuro que esta definido, la moneda se ha tirado. El juego ha terminado. Levi y Hanji ¿Habrán cavado su tumba? :::LEVIHAN:::
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER ON (Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces. Son de su creador Hajime Isayama y solo los pido prestados para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro y solo para diversión y placer de quienes gustan de ellos)_

.

.

.

_CAPITULO 1: ONE... TRABAJO ES TRABAJO_

.

.

La habitación estaba silenciosa, oscura por las cortinas que lograban ocultar casi en su totalidad la luz que de afuera se intentaba filtrar. Una mano por debajo de las sabanas se escabullo buscando en el buró, el reloj de grandes numero rojos que se mantenía parpadeando marcando la una de la tarde. La mano jalo el aparato hacia adentro si.

.

- Diablos... - una voz masculina y un poco rasposa se escucho.

.

Se levanto de la cama rumbo al baño. Se observo al espejo, su cabello negro azabache estaba en mal estado y sus ojos mostraban un poco de ojeras gracias a la larga noche que le chica que estaba en su cama le había otorgado. Dio un gran bostezo antes de comenzar a hacer sus necesidades básicas. Sobre el mueble del baño observo las botellas de cerveza y algunas jeringas y pastillas de dudosa procedencia.

.

Un bostezo mas y giro las perillas del agua para nivelar la temperatura. Se despejo de los interiores y se metió a la ducha.

.

Sobre la cama la chica aun dormía sumida en su pereza. Se giro boca-arriba dejando al descubierto sus pechos firmes y pequeños. Su piel sutilmente morena y su cabello castaño, parecían ser cuidados con mucha dedicación. Abrió los ojos y su mano busco en el buró contrario unos lentes delgados y finos para ponérselos. Fue como quitar una película de baja calidad y poner una en alta definición. Noto la ausencia a su lado y su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño, de donde salia una ligera cortina de vapor.

.

Se levanto de la cama, esquivando ropa, zapatos y algunos otros juguetes que se dispersaban por todo el piso en la habitación. Se dirigió a la ventana, halando el cordón de la cortina que se corrió dejando entrar la luz e iluminando todo el lugar y dejando ver el desorden que en el había. Aquello era un balcón y abrió la puerta de cristal. Sonrió y se estiro por completo hacia arriba, dejándose ver semidesnuda por cualquiera que pudiese husmear en aquella dirección.

.

- ¿Desde cuando te volviste exhibicionista? - le dijo el moreno tras de si, mientras se secaba con la toalla.

- Desde que tu decidiste que viviéramos en el ultimo piso de este edificio tan maravilloso - dijo sin voltear a verlo -

- Es un edificio abandonado...

- No esta abandonado, hay gente viviendo aquí.

Comenzó a buscar su ropa en el armario para comenzar a vestirse - pague demasiado por este muladar. Solo para que pudieras trabajar en las drogas mas tranquila - fue hasta donde ella y la abrazo por detrás - debería de ser un delito que seas mas alta que yo - le beso despacio la espalda - deberías de ducharte, hueles a mi.

- Eso es interesante... - se dio la vuelta y le dejo un beso en la coyuntura de los labios - me ducho y salimos a pasear.

- ¿Estas loca? - le empujo la frente con el dedo indice - hay un pedido importante pendiente que aun ni si quiera puedes terminar. No quiero que te muevas de aquí hasta que lo tengas resuelto.

- ¿ah?... p-pero Levi... - dio un paso hacia atrás haciendo un puchero.

-Hanji... - le dijo él mirándola de manera casi amenazante - terminas o terminas... esos tipos son capaces de matarnos y lo sabes.

- Eres un aburrido... - suspiro pesado y se marcho hacia el baño - trabajo, trabajo, trabajo... ¡no piensas en otra cosa!

Levi se había vestido ya. Su tendencia algo punk le deba un aire rebelde que de alguna y otra manera imponía respeto. Se acomodo el cabello frente al espejo, no había mucho cambio de expresión en su rostro - ¡Hanji!... - le grito a la otra - Saldremos, así que apresúrate...

- ¡AH!... - se asomo desde la puerta envuelta en la toalla - ¿¡De verdad!? - corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza - ¡Yeii! - le dio un beso en la mejilla, apegándose mas a él - ¡Gracias!...- Ha~... vale, solo vístete y nos largamos. Iremos a divertirnos, haremos algunas visitas sorpresa a los "forajidos" - lo dijo con una ligera y fugaz sonrisa.

.

Levi y Hanji se habían dedicado a la producción y venta de drogas experimentales desde hace algunos meses. Logrando obtener clientes de renombre - "golds" -y algunos otros pobres que solían llamar "forajidos". Hanji era la "incubadora", era quien se dedicaba a la creación de las nuevas formulas y el producto. Levi por su cuenta, era quien se dedicaba a la "fiesta", lo que consistía en buscar clientes nuevos, a la venta y la distribución del producto.

.

Y ese día, parecía ser día de "Caza", día de cobrar por las malas o por las buenas...

/ O-O

Nunca había escrito sobre esta pareja por miedo a no dar en el blanco. Sus personalidades se verán afectadas en cierta manera. Disfrútenlo. Se aceptan criticas de cualquier tipo, siempre y cuando sean para mejorar.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. CAPITULO 2: TWO DOLLARS

_**DISCLAIMER ON** (Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces. Son de su creador Hajime Isayama y solo los pido prestados para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro y solo para diversión y placer de quienes gustan de ellos)_

**..::O::..**

**CAPITULO 2: TWO DOLLARS. Un pequeño percance, una gran recompensa.**

El motor del auto resonaba fuerte, pesado e imponente por las calles estrechas de aquella ciudad. Los faroles iluminaban la oscuridad que ya había por aquellas horas. El asfalto en mal estado hacia de cada avance algo tedioso y complicado.

Avanzaron unos cuantos metros más antes de cruzar la calle aledaña y detener el auto. El primero en salir fue el moreno. Su cautela era disimulada pero obvia. Observó cada rincón de ese barrio, avanzando lentamente pero con paso seguro hasta la puerta del copiloto. Un golpecito en la ventana con los nudillos le avisó a la otra que era seguro salir. La puerta se abrió y de un pequeño saltillo infantil aquella castaña dejó el auto parándose junto a Levi al cerrar la puerta.

—Es aquí —Mencionó el pelinegro muy bajo, solo para que ambos lo escucharan—. Sube el cuello de la chaqueta y cubre tus ojos, no quiero que te identifiquen o estés vigilada —Dio unos pasos hacia el edificio viejo que estaba al frente. Una fachada con rastros de un pasado comercial, donde un anuncio corroído por los años ofrecía los mejores productos de belleza de la región, allá por los años 80's. Unos chiquillos con harapos por ropa se cruzaron por su camino corriendo hacia otra dirección. Hanji los vio con una sonrisa, y a la vez notóel rostro de disgusto del moreno.

Se acercaron hasta la puerta que desentonaba con todo el contorno oxidado. Era de metal, bastante moderna para el sitio en que se encontraban. Junto a ella un intercomunicador les hizo voltear a verse en tono de sospecha.

—Haz el llamado —inquirió la castaña—. No quiero que piensen que es un juego o algo así.

Él dio un suspiro pesado para luego tocar aquel botón queestaba bajo una lucecita roja parpadeando aleatoriamente, como si estuviera descompuesta apenas hace poco. Un pitidode interferencia se escucho cuando pulso el botón.

—¿Quién llama? —dijo una voz fuerte y ronca al otro lado.

—La cacería ha empezado —menciono el pelinegro con una sonrisa— La fiesta llegó, así que abre la puta puerta —El sonido del seguro abriéndose tras del metal, dio aviso de que eran bienvenidos—. Detrás de mí y mantente pendiente. No te distraigas.

Entraron despacio, con cautela. Era un pasillo de acaso un metro y medio de ancho, con unas luces que fastidiaban la vista por lo intermitentesque eran. Frente a ellos, unas escaleras escuálidas les indicaban que era el único camino que podrían seguir.

Un chasquido de molestia. Levi estaba a disgusto con aquella situación.

Llegaron hasta la parte más alta del edificio. Una puerta al final del pasillo parecía ser lo que buscaban. Caminaron, Hanji siempre atrás de Levi. Él no se perdonaría si algo le sucediera a ella.

—Oye… —le susurró ella casi al oído—. Ese olor no me agrada. Es metano, Levi es metano —Su preocupación era evidente.

—Tranquila, ya he creado el plan de escape —La seguridad con la que el moreno se regía era fuerte. No podía solo dejarse llevar por el miedo, de los dos era el único que no podía ceder a tal sentimiento. No era momento de bromas ni tonterías y eso ambos lo sabían.

Abrieron la puerta con precaución, solo para encontrarse con un tipo regordete y unas chicas a su costado. La escena era tan cliché que no era en absoluto raro presenciarla en cada visita. El mismo tipo ambicioso, y las mismas rameras sedientas de migajas del cerdo que las tenían por dueño, les dejaba caer.

—Así que tú eres el nuevo proveedor —El tipo les hizo una seña a las chicas para que salieran rápido, dejándolos solos a los tres—. El precio que me has dado me parece poco razonable.

—Estuviste de acuerdo cuando hiciste el pedido. Necesito que me pagues la otra mitad —Levi le respondió sereno. Aún no era momento de perder la calma.

—Y si no, ¿Qué harás? —El hombre frente a ellos parecía querer jugar al regateo.

Hanji no perdió oportunidad de analizar aquella habitación. Era demasiado pequeña para lo que se veía desde afuera. Tenía un toque extremadamente modernista, derrochador. Pero era evidente que algo no encajaba en todo aquello. Le toco el hombro al más pequeño. Había logrado localizar puertas ocultas en los muros. Levi apretó el músculo de su hombro, como para confirmar que el dato había sido captado.

—No tengo nada que hacer. Quiero hablar con tu jefe. Creerás que soy un imbécil si doy por hecho que eres tú con quien cerré el trato —Las palabras del azabache iban aumentando de tonalidad. Unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente hicieron que el otro retrocediera— ¿Aqué hora saldrán tus malditas perras a recibirme? O bien dime, ¿A qué hora tu maldito jefe saldrá a darnos la bienvenida?

El hombre comenzó a titubear. Observó a su alrededor, aquella era la manera en que pedía ayuda. El movimiento a su alrededor comenzó a hacer eco dentro de aquella habitación. De su lado izquierdo, unos cinco hombres salieron de los muros, vestidos en saco y alguno otro con prendas algo burdas, tratando de aparentar un estatus alto, que obviamente no encajaba. Todos portaban armas y todas apuntaban hacia ellos.

—Hanji… -Un vacío tras él le hizo girar la cabeza.

Un hombre de una estatura razonablemente alta tenia a la morena sujeta por el rostro, cubriéndole la boca para evitar cualquier grito o ruido. Los azules ojos del más bajo se abrieron cual platos al ver a Hanji en aquella situación. El corazón se le acelero a tremenda velocidad. Sus manos por inercia se fueron a buscar las armas que portaba ocultas bajo la ropa, le apunto directamente a la frente a ese tipo

—Así que… —sonrió, su rostro les mostro una gran sonrisa. Su expresión cambio totalmente, la fascinación lo lleno por completo— Será por las malas… ¡Hanji! — Un grito que dio pie a todo.

La castaña hizo un extraño movimiento para zafarse, empujando al otro hacia atrás, hacia donde la puerta estaba abierta. Salieron ambos de aquella habitación casi a rastras. Un disparo se escuchó en el pasillo, pero no había tiempo para ocuparse de aquello. El moreno se dio vuelta viendo a quienes le apuntaban. Tragó saliva y analizó todas sus posibilidades. Dio un fuerte grito que hizo a todos salir de su concentración. Los disparos no se hicieron esperar.

Detrás de la puerta Hanji solo escuchaba el alboroto. A sus pies estaba el hombre de antes con un tiro en el vientre y garganta cercenada. En sus manos, la morena sostenía una navaja de cazador por la cual escurría sangre. Relamió suslabios resecos esperando a cualquier cosa que pudiera estar ocurriendo adentro. El silencio tras la puerta reinó y ésta se abrió despacio. Llevó la mano directo a la perilla, temblaba.

—¿A qué hora piensas entrar? —Levi abrió la puerta muy despacio sin mirarla a los ojos o buscar algún contacto visual—. El olor que mencionaste está más fuerte.

La morena entro donde antes. Los 6 hombres que antes eran una amenaza, estaban regados por el lugar, algunos con múltiples disparos en el pecho o espalda y otros con un certero tiro en la frente.

—Ignóralos —le dijo chasqueando la lengua—. No son algo de lo que debas preocuparte. ¿Te lastimó? —aquella pregunta fue directa, no era que antes no le preocupara, sino que debía asumir aun su papel de desinterés. Su concentración aún era firme.

Caminó hacia él y observó que su pierna sangraba, tenía algunos rasguños en el rostro, pero la herida en su extremidad fue lo que le preocupo.

—Estoy bien, él fue quien la paso peor. Le he pedido disculpas.

—El olor de metano proviene de atrás de ese muro, vamos —Despacio caminaron hacia ese lugar. Lo que encontraron detrás fue sorprendente—. Vaya lugar.

La emoción de la morena era inmensa. Ver todo aquello reunido en ese lugar.

—¿Podemos llevárnoslo?

—Tenemos que cobrar de alguna manera.

**..::O::..**

El próximo capítulo: ¿Qué será el lugar que encontraron? La emoción de Hanji podría ser por muchas cosas. Levi tendrá que atender la herida en su pierna y el dueño de aquel lugar los buscara por venganza o quizá por alianza.

**_CAPITULO 3: FIVE DOLLARS. Tratos con la muerte._**

**..::O::..**

_Gracias por leer, espero su criticas sean buenas o malas. Realmente me servirán para mejorar. Gracias nuevamente, espero lo hayan disfrutado._


End file.
